Siempre Los Llevaré En Mi Corazón, A Él En Especial
by Jsoapp
Summary: Lea tiene una entrevista con la revista Teen Vogue y mientras va manejando una de las canciones de Glee suena en la radio, lo cual trae demasiados recuerdos.


**N/A: Hola :) ésta es mi primer one-shot que hago de Glee, había querido hacer uno desde hace mucho tiempo pero entonces Cory falleció pues perdí la inspiración. Y el otro día estaba viendo un episodio de Glee y me di cuenta de lo mucho en lo que lo voy a extrañar. Y después empecé a pensar en como se sintiría Lea en dejar esto "atrás" y seguir con su vida y se me ocurrió esto. Espero no lo odien :P Dejen sus opiniones en un review pero por favor no sean tan duros haha. Muchas gracias.**

**Glee, ni las canciones son mías son propiedad del asombroso Ryan Murphy. Y cabe aclarar que los nombres de los demás personajes en este pequeño one-shot son producto de mi pequeña cabeza haha, Beth.**

Subí a mi auto esta mañana para dirigirme a la entrevista que la revista _Teen Vogue _me iba a realizar acerca de la nueva y última temporada de Glee. Realmente voy a extrañar actuar y convivir con todos mis compañeros de set, que han estado ahí para mí a todo momento, de principio a fin. Cuando salí del estacionamiento de mi departamento, prendí el radio. Nada mejor que ambientarme con música.

_"Y ahora, algo para sentir el amor desde temprano... Pretending de Glee Cast. Con las asombrosas voces de Lea Michele y Cory Montieth" _Escuché decir a la locutora de radio.

Cory... No puedo dejar de sentir nostalgia. Lo extraño tanto. Me hace tanta falta.

Extraño su hermosa sonrisa, sus ojos, su personalidad, sus enormes manos entrelazadas en las mías, sus labios en los míos, su voz...

_Keeping secrets safe, every move we make_

_Seems like no one's letting go_

_And it's such a shame 'cause if you feel the same_

_How am I supposed to know?_

"Will we ah-ah-ah always be pretending?" No pude evitar cantar. Ha pasado año y medio desde su muerte. Pero aún lo siento como si todo hubiera sido ayer, pero me tengo que mantener fuerte, y feliz. Es lo que Cory hubiera querido. Cory siempre decía que lo hacía feliz verme feliz. Y a mí igual. Gracias a él y a todo su amor y apoyo pude llegar a quien soy hoy en día: una exitosa mujer.

Llevo unos cuantos meses con mi nuevo novio Matthew Paetz, él es diferente a Cory en muchos aspectos y en serio lo quiero... Creo que lo estoy empezando a amar. Sé que muchos de mis fans no lo quieren, que piensan que estoy avanzando muy rápido, piensan que ya me he olvidado de Cory.

Sé que parezco como una persona egoísta, pero lo que ellos no saben es que siempre tengo presente a Cory, siempre tendrá un lugar muy especial en mi corazón, eso nadie se lo va a quitar. Lo amé, lo sigo amando, y siempre lo amaré. Pero tengo que seguir con mi vida, y que si me estanco con su muerte, lo único que provocaré será que me convierta en una muerta viviente. Tengo que ser fuerte para mis fans, para mis compañeros de trabajo, pero especialmente para mí. Yo sé que algún día yo me reuniré con él en el cielo. Pero hasta entonces trataré de vivir mi vida.

Al llegar a mi destino, apago el radio y me dirijo al lugar en donde será la entrevista.

"Lea, un gusto verte de nuevo" me saludó Georgina Perry, la mujer que generalmente me hacía las entrevistas en Teen Vogue.

"¡Georgina!" Dije con felicidad y la abracé. Georgina me dedicó un amable sonrisa y me ofreció un vaso con agua el cual yo acepté.

"Siéntate, ¿comenzamos? Necesitamos terminar rápido la entrevista para que puedas ir a la sesión de fotos." Dijo apresurada.

Después de una hora o menos, terminamos la entrevista y nos dirigimos al camerino para que me maquillaran para la sesión de fotos. No iba a ser nada mayor, iba a ser algo simple, no más de unas cuatro fotos. Durante la sesión, no podía sacar de mi mente todos aquellos recuerdos que tuve en el estudio en donde grabamos Glee. Glee fue mi hogar por los últimos seis años y todo el cast mi segunda familia.

Va a ser realmente difícil decirles adiós.

"¡Eres genial, Lea!" Dijo el fotógrafo antes de tomar la foto. "Con éstas son suficientes, muchas gracias cariño." Sonreí y asentí.

"Siempre es un placer, Antonio" dije mandándole un beso con mi mano antes de retirarme.

Me pregunto si a Jenna le gustaría ir por algo de comer...

Nunca dije que era un adiós definitivo ;).


End file.
